


Atem stan or Bakura Apologist

by Ariasune



Series: Nonfiction [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: Which of them were right?





	Atem stan or Bakura Apologist

# Atem Stanning

**Atem, like his father Akhnakanem, is responsible for Kul Elna.**

They are not to  _blame_ for the genocide, but the people of Kul Elna were  _their_ people, and were under Akhnakanem’s protection at the time of their deaths. More importantly, Akhnakanem, and then Atem went on to benefit from their murders.

The people of Kul Elna are owed honouring of their deaths, and punishment of Akhnadin, who  _is_ to blame for their deaths.

Instead of honouring them, Akhnkanem continues to use the items, even to conquer surrounding countries. Instead of punishing Akhnadin, Akhnakanem suppresses the truth from his citizens, his council, and his son, who will inherit both the items and the crown. The latter is particularly grievous as it violates ma’at.

Atem is not as bad as his father. He doesn’t bury the truth, he doesn’t protect Akhnadin. But he still inherits the obligations and responsibilities, as well as the benefits of what he inherits. As Seto Kaiba puts it in e150:

When Bakura lays these deaths at Atem’s feet, he is  _appropriately_ expecting responsibility from the Government that permitted, and benefitted from those deaths. 

Bakura was right to hold Atem responsible.

* * *

# Bakura Apologists

**Bakura is not seeking justice, and does not deserve mercy.**

Bakura’s  _explicitly stated_  intentions in confronting Atem, are not to hold the throne responsible or demand justice for the genocide committed, but are at best vengeful, and at worst, blindly sadistic. 

This shows in his willingness to murder anyone, even children who stands in his way. This shows in his willingness to  _end_ the world, so long as that means killing Akhnakanem’s son too. Bakura is - for everything else he is - an unhinged extremist burying the dead with more corpses.

Bakura is understandable, and he is deeply deserving of empathy, even sympathy. He is the survivor of a genocide committed by his own Government, and covered up by that same Government. Bakura’s actions, and even the viciousness with which he pursues them are understandable, but they are not right actions.

Bakura needs to be stopped, something that may have only been achievable through killing him, and the luxury of a redemption arc is not one he is entitled to whilst he remains committed to  **killing everybody and everything**.

When Atem fights, defeats and possibly kills Bakura, he is  _appropriately_ protecting, and defending lives. Even the world. 

Atem is right to stop, and kill Bakura


End file.
